


the memorial

by Trillian_Astra



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, I don't know, Oneshot, and intern disappearance, mention of intern death, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night Vale Community Radio has a high turnover rate for interns.</p><p>There's an unofficial memorial to the former ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the memorial

In an unremarkable corridor at Night Vale Community Radio, there is a memorial to all the interns who have been killed, lost, or mysteriously ceased to exist during their internships.

It’s not officially a memorial, of course, because Station Management frowns on that sort of thing.

Or they would, probably, if anyone asked.  And if Station Management was capable of frowning.

At any rate, mentioning former interns within earshot of their office door results in some very unpleasant rumbling and roaring sounds, so no-one actually talks about the memorial. Just in case.

It’s just that one day, not long after Intern Chad disappeared after attempting to buy a tennis racket from that sporting goods store that may or may not be a front for the vague yet menacing government agency, someone tacked up an old photograph of him. And after that, photos of previous lost interns were tacked up nearby.

(No-one will actually admit to putting up the photos.)

Sometimes the interns, all in their uniform red polo shirts, will wordlessly gather around the memorial. One of them may light a candle, or offer up a candy bar or a cup of cold vending machine coffee to their departed forebears.

Cecil is not an intern. But as he passes, he glances quickly at the memorial, his gaze touching one picture or another. Chad, or Leland, or Dana, or one of the others. Sometimes he wonders where all of these interns are coming from, and why any of them actually agree to be interns in the first place.

Cecil reads out the news and the announcements. Station Management rumbles quietly in their office. And interns come, and they go, and every once in a while, someone pins up a new picture on the wall.

 


End file.
